daughter of death
by makelifetakethelemonsback123
Summary: hades is in love with a demigod, so is Apollo. and she has a boyfriend! meanwhile, said demigod and her friend have to save the world from voldemort with the golden trio. rated t for swearing. (wasn't this better than my other summaries?)
1. Chapter 1

a.n I am finally putting daughter of death on here. And I think i'm going to delete the prequel and rewrite that later. And a word on Merry, he eats. He sleeps. He isn't super strong or fast. He doesn't glitter. I'm saying all that cuz he's a demigod too, so it didn't work right and all that jazz. And hades falling in love might seem a tad o.o.c, but he had Nico right? And he's not going to end up with her of course. Oh yeah and I know I changed this chapter a bit. And I am going to edit out the whole get the cullens to go to hogwarts cuz I really didn't know what to do with them.

Disclaimer: don't own twilight. I do own Harry Potter and Pjo though! well I didn't write them but I have the books. :(

chapter one third person. (or I guess it could be Hades's p.o.v)

Hades had a soft spot for exactly three living mortals, and he had shown more affection toward them than anyone else in the universe. Which wasn't saying much. One was Nico Di Angelo, his son the boy who reminded the lord of the dead so much of his beloved Maria, the 2nd was a girl, the first daughter of Thanatos to ever have been born, and the last was an auburn haired daughter of Melinoe. Why? Nico, because, though he would never admit it, he was proud of him, and the boy was his son after all, Alyssa the 17 year old daughter of Thanatos because she was truly her father's daughter and could calm anyone of his nasty tempers, and Aoifie, a name which suited her well for it meant "radiant beauty" in Scottish, because she reminded the father of the damned of Hestia, his sister and First love. Now what was Hades of all the gods doing fawning over a 16 year old demigod with a boyfriend? He was lonely. Yep the all powerful god of the underworld was lonely. Yes, he had Persephone, and he loved her, but he had loved Hestia more, before she had become a maiden goddess. So when along came this lovely girl, it had been to much for his heart to bear, and now Hades was in love. In love with a child of his rival.

Aoifie's p.o.v

I sat on Zeus's fist bawling my eyes out. Now that I look back on it, I'm sure that it was somehow disrespectful to Zeus, but at the moment I didn't really care. Now I'm not the kind of girl who cries easily, I'm the daughter of Melinoe, I watched my father murdered when I was 11 years old, and I didn't shed a single tear for him, but here I was now, weeping over an idiot sun god (cough*Apollo*cough) who had the nerve to look so incredibly hot in front of me, kiss me (I have a boyfriend!) and LEAVE! I heard footsteps and immediately recognized them as my best friend Piper's stomps. "hey Pipes." I sighed mournfully. She looked at me, concerned, "Fi-fi, what's the matter? I haven't seen you since capture the flag, but I decided to wait awhile before bugging you." I gave her a watery smile and sighed again " I'm sure you you don't want to hear about my teenage guy drama pipes" even though piper was a good two years older than me she was still one of the nicest people I know. She put an arm around my shoulder and smirked " sure I do Fi-Fi, daughter of Aphrodite remember?" and the whole story came tumbling out, kiss and all. She frowned " so you're crying because Apollo kissed you? How is that a bad thing?" I groaned and closed my eyes " you know Merry?" she snorted " how could I forget Merry? Vampire, son of Zeus, always asking to be your girlfriend. Went missing and when we rescued him you screamed in his face. That the one?" " yeah" I said uncomfortably her eyes got big " you mean that you're a couple? you're always going on about how much you hate him. Where does he live again?" I giggled " Forks Washington, with the other Vampires. He hates them, so I bet that he couldn't live with them for three months, and he's Merry so he couldn't help it." I frowned " and I'm always going on about how much I hate him because he just can't stay in one place! He hates it here too and I love it here, so basically I have to make do with calling him gay or english over the phone and trying to imagine him squirming, which is totally not the same as watching him squirm in person. But anyway, even if I was single how could I let myself love Apollo he's a jerk." before I could go one rambling about how horrible Apollo was,my two brothers, Briar and Aden walked over ( his name is really Adelphos, but it means sibling in greek which pissed him off since we're twins, and so Aden Freeman was born.) Briar was tall, around 6 feet with short black hair, and deep brown eyes. He wasn't nearly as thick and muscly as the other wolves (u-huh my brother is a werewolf, but he's much smarter than all of them) I had met, he was tall and gangly, like he'd been stretched. Aden was 2 inches shorter with curly red hair (like mine) and deep grey eyes (also like mine). I was around 5'9 which really annoyed Aden, because if I yelled at him I didn't have to look up. Aden was very clearly annoyed. " Hecate is forcing us into going on a quest for her." " I thought you like hecate?" his eyes grew pouty and he stuck out his lower lip slightly, which made him look like a cross between a adorable puppy and a five year old. " I do, she blessed us all with magic, but that doesn't mean I want to interfere with her pet world!" I knit my eyebrows together " wizards?" he nodded looking grumpy. " who's coming?" "uh the seven, Nico, Us, um Kaela'll come later and Merry was glad for a reason to leave without losing a bet. And we're not supposed to let anyone know he's a bloodsucking maniac unless we have to. I thought it would be easy to save the wizard world. Boy I had no idea how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE_** comment! plz plz plz plz plz. if you do i will give you 5$! maybe...nah**

**disclaimer: i have no wishes to get sued. i am not j.k Rowling, or rick Riordan. did you know that the guy who published harry potter now owns an ISLAND? yes you read right. A FREAKING ISLAND!**

**chapter 2**

**Alyssa's pov**

**planes don't scare me. maybe it's because of the fact that i have wings (a.n yes she has wings, but they disappear when she doesn't need them) or maybe it's because it's so funny to watch my boyfriend's brother get scared enough to wet his pants. everyone but Jason, Merry and i were totally flipping out. sadly the plane landed all too soon. "how are we going to do magic?" inquired percy " i mean you guys can do it ( indicating Aden, briar, fi-fi and i) but we can't" i rolled my eyes at the idiotic question " she's gonna bless you too kelp head" people say im the peace maker, which i am of course having to calm down a certain Mr. h.a. des when he was in a temper, but that doesn't mean im not sarcastic, bossy, or cheeky, because i am. we got our luggage, ate and all that jazz, then went off to find #12 grimmauld place. there wasn't any. " um guys," asked my wonderful idiot boyfriend briar Freeman a.k.a bri " where's the door?" i gave him a look that said********_clearly _**_it's invisible you dolt _**or that's what i hoped it said, and hopefully not something like hey how about a kiss, because that's how i felt. i placed my hand on the wall and it glowed with a black aura ( what else do you expect from a daughter of death himself?) and revealed a door. i smirked at them all "well" said a certain black haired-blue eyed son of melinoe a.k.a bri (again!) " that went well" and we went in.**

**briar's pov**

**we came in to arguing. a red haired woman who immediately reminded me of hera, what with the motherly aura surrounding her was yelling at a black haired man who (from what i heard) was named Sirius. " Sirius you **_cannot_** go out NONONONONONO" it sounded like she was talking to a dog, or a 5 year old at the very least. he glared at her then stomped off. like a 5 year old. she sighed and turned to us " i'm very sorry about that," and then in a whisper " why can't that man grow up?" " well anyway," she said " i know your demigods, i'm molly weasley, who're you?" Ally smiled brightly at her " i'm Alyssa Storm daughter of thanatos, and these are my friends briar, Aden, and Aoifie Freeman children of melinoe, and then that's Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Merry Glade son of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo son of hades" she smiled at us and said " i'll be right back dears, let me just get everyone" and walked up the stairs, leaving us standing awkwardly until i couldn't take the silence anymore and said to alyssa " how come you said Aden's Aoifie's and my names together" she slapped me upside the head " because idiot, you guys are siblings!" i rubbed the back of my head " ow, that doesn't give you the right to smack me" " so what? i'm your girlfriend, i will hit you if i want" she declared proudly. just that moment a parade of people came down the stairs there were four redheads who were clearly mrs. weasley's children, a look alike of Percy with less muscle darker eyes and glasses, a guy with a freaky eye ( a.n no rhyme intended) a girl with bushy hair and a girl with bubble gum pink hair. oh joy more introductions. we found out that the four redheads were Ron, ginny, fred, and George weasley, that the Percy lookalike was harry potter, the weird eye dude was mad-eye moody ( made sense) the bushy one was Hermione, and the pink one was tonks ( what's with wizards and names). this time we made our own introductions, Aoifie went first "i'm Aoifie Freeman daughter of melinoe", "i'm Aden Freeman son of melinoe" , my turn, i sighed "i'm briar freeman son of melinoe, and sadly i'm related to these two freaks next to me, who like to annoy the hades out of pretty much everyone." i paused " but just so you know, i'm infinitely more awesome then them" and so went the introductions**

**Author's note: just so you know Aoifie is pronounced E-fa and sorry for any mistakes. please reveiw! it would mean alot to me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n okay, this was origially a bunch of different chapters, but they were all so short, that I combined them. Sorry for any weird mistakes, because I had to copy this because I didn't want to rewrite it.**

**I don't own anything.**

**harry pov**

**harry was squashed in a compartment with all the demigods, and was extremely uncomfortable without Ron and Hermione, who were with the other prefects.** **of course malfoy couldn't lay off his tradition of torturing harry, not even just this one time, for his stalked into their compartment looking as if he owned the place. as soon as he saw Alyssa** **he said to her while glancing at harry, "hey beautiful, what are you doing with a bunch of losers like these?" harry who was sitting next to briar felt him tense as malfoy continued to flirt with the stony faced demigod, until that is briar decided he'd had enough and stood up. he was way taller than malfoy, so harry was surprised that Draco didn't wet his pants on the spot. " look," said briar in a soft voice " i'm sure my blood is just as good as anyone elses, in fact i'm positive that your blood is thinner than anyone's here, because just by looking at you i can tell you are a coward." he then said in an even more dangerous tone " and stay away from my mate" Draco sneered at him " what, were you hoping she'd become more than just you're **_mate_** you filthy blood traitor?" briar gave him a withering look " she already is my girlfriend you idiot" Draco smirked " yeah right" briar glowered and hissed in a disgusted tone " you are such a little **_leech_**" Draco stared at him no one had ever insulted his blood line more than once, so he was so bemused that he spun around and walked out of the compartment. as soon as he left Alyssa turned to briar " you know" she said in a playful tone " you almost let some things slip, i mean really, mate and leech, that's more than enough evidence for him to find out who you are" he rolled his eyes at her in such a way that led harry to believe that they did this all of the time. **

**time skip- umbridges speech, briar's pov**

**wow, being sorted was not fun. the stupid hat went through every single one of my private memories. all of them. at least we all got sorted into the same house: gryffindor. when we were all sitting down Dumbell, no that wasn't his name... anyway whats his face got interrupted by the human sized pink toad umbridge who went of into a speech i didn't really listen to. then she said something about half-breeds that made my blood roar, my hands clench and my teeth grind. " half breeds are dangerous, they are completely insane, and deserve to be wiped from the face of the earth" i was going to rip this woman to shreds, jump on her corpse, have Ally bring her back then do it over and over again. **

**time skip- DADA class,briar's pov ( they all are in the 5th year cuz that's all the expeiriance of magic hecate gave them they made up some excuse) **

**i was sitting in umbridges classroom paying absolutely no attention, until umbridge started talking about werewolves. gods, can't she give it a rest? " as i was saying last night half breeds are dangerous" she was interrupted by my hand being thrust into the air ( we already went through the whole hand game) she gave her sickly sweet smile, " and you are Mr. ..." i felt another flood of annoyance toward this woman " freeman" her smile grew wider " well then Mr. freeman, ask away" i glowered at her and said hotly " i think werewolves and mermaids, because that's what you mean by half breeds?" she nodded still smiling " should have the same rights as anyone else, they are sentient beings after all, and they have minds, they don't deserve to be hunted down" " now Mr freeman, could you tell me what gave you this ridiculous notion?" i flushed, i mean i couldn't exactly tell her that i was a werewolf ( i don't have any godly relation even though my mother is a goddess, technically i am just a werewolf, that's why i don't have any demigod powers, or adhd and dyslexia) i ground my teeth and shrugged. her smile grew wider still, " if you have no reason to contradict the teacher" she said sweetly " you get detention" i didn't bother arguing with her, because if i did i would be destroyed by Alyssa.**

**Aoifie's pov **

**i looked at my brother in concern, he was still brooding over what that stupid m- **_language aoifie, language _**i mentally scolded myself. Ron was looking at my brother in awe and Hermione was trying to get us to talk, as she was looking uncomfortable, " erm, well briar, you didn't have to stand up for werewolves because of lupin, you know, the rest of us didn't" he gave her a mildly confused look " i don't know anyone named lupin hermione" she flushed " oh i forgot, you didn't meet him, he's a werewolf" by now the corners of my brother's mouth were quirking into a small smile " i gathered" he said rather dryly, " but i wasn't doing it for this lupin guy" hermione looked surprised, " oh. you weren't?" he nodded, meanwhile, Ally was shooting him glares that said **_don't you dare flirt with_** her**_ freeman, or i will throw you to the leeches _**" um?" he sighed "me" she stared at him and a small squeak came out of her mouth " you're a **_werewolf_**?" now he looked faintly annoyed " yep, that's what i said isn't it?" " well yes, but it was the way you said it, almost like you didn't care that you were a werewolf!" he stared at her his expression fading back to confusion " why? should i care?" Hermione's eyes got bigger and bigger and her voice got higher and higher " **_of course you should care!_** werewolves pretty much go crazy every full moon!" he tilted his head to one side like a dog... guess that made sense " i think werewolves are different in this world, we can shift anytime we want, and we certainly don't go crazy" Hermione calmed down a bit " we?" she asked he beamed at her " well let me see..." he thought a moment before taking a deep breath " there's embry, jake, Seth, Quil, sam-" he was cut off by Hermione " i get the idea, where?" " la push, Washington" her face brightened "oh isn't la push right by forks? i went there once on Holiday" briar let out a low growl and spat out " leeches, dirty filthy leeches" he stopped mid rant about the vampires ( might have a few vampire friends but he doesn't like the rest) when he saw Hermione's bewildered expression and gave her an apologetic look " sorry, but well let's say that the la push wolves don't along very well with some people who live in forks" that was the understatement of the year. we had been walking, but now we had stopped by the black lake. Percy and briar immediately cast their girlfriends puppy dog eyes ( briar was better at it, ya know being a wolf and all) Alyssa rolled her eyes " what is with you two weirdos? and no you are not going to get all wet and drag me in" of course briar started pouting " but Percy doesn't get wet, and i'll dry fast" he whined. i covered my eyes, he is such an idiot. " no" his sulky expression disappeared, and he picked up Ally and **_gasp _**threw her into the lake, and jumped in himself. piper was watching them intently and declared " they are going o kiss" in a sure voice. she was right, 5 seconds later Alyssa was in his arms and making out with him. how in hades does he manage it? i will never know. they stayed like that until a voice said from behind us over all the oohs and their so cutes " hem, hem, no public displays of affection on my watch" the pink toad was back, and she was worse than coach hedge. **

**briar's pov **

**when i saw the woman who had been insulting "half-breeds" as she called them i had to resist the urge to phase and tear her throat out. " she smiled sweetly and said " you shouldn't be spreading around attention seeking lies Mr freeman" she had been listening to our conversation? she was stalking us. weird... but then i realized what she had just said, attention seeking lies? really? that's the best she could come up with? leech. i glowered at her and decided that i would much rather be running across America with my siblings and friends...i will possibly explain that later. i considered the pros and cons of phasing in front of this toad, they were mostly pros. 1. i hadn't phased in awhile 2. i desperately wanted to 3. there was something immensely satisfying of hearing your own bones snap and re-meld themselves. so i did what any slightly insane teen-werewolf would do. she was about 20 feet away, so i barely had enough room to shift, i felt the familiar heat rush down my spine, and heard the sounds of cloth tearing. hmmm i had forgotten about that, i would have to get Aden to get me some clothes. hermionie let out squeak, everyone else gawked at me- except for Aden, Ally and Aoifie. umbridge the ugly pink toad, squealed and ran away. huzzah! the witch is not-so-dead! at least she's gone! Aden smirked at me holding up one of my shoes Aoifie was trying not to laugh, And Alyssa, surveyed what was once a pair of jeans and a t-shirt ( we had all bluntly refused to wear robes). then they exploded into hysterics, no doubt reminded of all the random times i had phased when we were being bounced along the foster care system. finally, Aden got up and ran to get me some clothes, because, i'm sure, he had no desire to see his older brother naked. when he came back i ran into the cover of the trees to get dressed, i was back in under 30 seconds. " y-you just turned into a **_wolf!_**" stuttered Hermione, her voice several octaves higher than it should have been. i nodded as though this was the most normal thing in the world, which it was, for me that is. " that felt nice" i mused not really noticing 9 pairs of dumbstruck eyes on me. " i was afraid i would start aging if i didn't shift soon" " you don't age." this was Annabeth, stating this rather than asking. i nodded again " not until i stop phasing altogether" suddenly i ached horribly for my pack, to have someone always know what i was thinking. literally everyone, my friend Merry was a telepathic and telekinetic vampire with absaloulty no respect for other people's space, and then there was Edward too, so that makes basically everyone except for sam's pack. who knew one could long for nosy vampire's and werewloves? she looked at me curiously, all the demigods knew i was a werewolf, but that doesn't mean they knew i turned into a 12 foot tall wolf who didn't age. " are you actually 17 years old then?" i frowned " of course i'm actually 17 years old Annie, if you're going to ask someone that question ask a vampire, not me" she narrowed her grey eyes at me " don't call me Annie" i grinned at her " good luck making me" suddenly i had Ally in my arms, her face whiter than usual, " Bri," she whispered panic in her eyes " what?" i asked looking down at her in concern " i think somethings going on with the Cullens" she had blessed by a bunch of greek gods because she was the first child of Thanatos, so i had learned not to doubt her. she was kind of like Alice. i groaned " they are freaking vampires, why can't they learn to stay out of trouble?" she smacked the side of my head and hissed with genuine worry in her tone "Briar Alasteir Freeman i saw the **_Volturi _**do you know what that means? the last time they came they almost got Reneesme, what if they're coming back for her? why? i have no idea, but i saw them, and they are coming." i grinned at her " exactly what i wanted to here" i took out my phone ( no demigodness remember?) and didn't hesitate to put in a number. my old friend picked up on the 2nd ring. " Briar?" asked Shakira Scarlet with a note of surprise in her voice (a.n told ya so!) " hiya Kira!" she sighed " what is it Briar?" " what? am i not al- yeah never mind i need a favor" " what kind of favor Briar?" she asked warily " ya know my girl Ally? how she can see the future?" " yes" " she saw the volturi attacking the cullens" " again?" "again" " so you want me to bring my pack to forks, put their lives in danger so you can save the leeches?" " well when you put it that way-" " i'm in!" i sighed in relief " thanks kira" " we'll be there... half an hour kay?" " bye" i beamed at Alyssa " there, one ginormas pack of werewolves ready to attack!" **

**alyssa's pov**

**i looked around the room uncomfortably, until my eyes fell upon the familar face of Merriman Glade. i scowled at him, to make my self feel better as i tried to explain what i had seen when i had popped out of the shadows and into the kitchen of the cullens. i don't see the future like Alice does, Apollo just will shove something random into my head if he thinks i need to know it. i **_had_** seen the volturi before, and i had expected they would attack the cullens, but once we had come i had another vision, one that disagreed with the first. the volturi weren't coming here, they were going to side with voldemort. no matter how many times i ran this through my head, it just didn't seem real. the volturi were supposed to the good guys! how was siding with the crazy murderer a **_good _**thing? Ron, Hermione, and harry still seemed to be getting over their first time shadow traveling and didn't seem to realize the threat of the volturi. all the cullens were staring at me except for Alice, who looked like she was going to be sick. " it makes perfect sense!" blurted Merry suddenly. the astonished stares turned to him, he shrugged, " well it's true, the Volturi could use this as a way to get back at the v-" he cut himself off with a nervous glance at the golden trio (they had no idea about the cullens being vampires, and we had no intentions of having them find out) " at the...oh how to word this?" he frowned " at the um numbers of our people , i guess that could sorta work, who joined him. just by working with voldemort is breaking a few billion of our laws" now a word on my friend Merriman, he's a vampire (obviously), but before that he was a demigod. a son of Zeus to be exact. because of that, he's much more human than any other vampire. he looked pretty much the same as he had before he was vampire-ized and thought the same too. " that makes sense" i muttered, then said more loudly " so, who are we taking?" " uh everyone" Merry said it like it was super obvious, which i suppose it was, but it still annoyed me " meaning?" " all of us" he said matter of factly " and Jake" he tacked on. i sighed. demigods **_and_** vampires at hogwarts. Wonderful. **20 minutes later when we stepped into the shadow ( with the cullens and Jake) and out to Hogwarts ( i still can't say that without bursting into laughter) Hermione seemed to realize something. " you know you aren't supposed to be able to apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts" she said it conversationally, but curiosity bubbled in her eyes. " that wasn't apparation" said Merry " that was awesome demigod power and stuff" Alyssa snorted " way to be discreet about who you like more, Merry" he shrugged " their english. i_ hate _**England" " **_you _**are English too" " no i'm not, i'm Russian!" " were you born in Russia?" " no..." " exactly, you were born in England, therefore you are English" " i'm not English" Ally was looking more than a little pissed by now, " how?" " because my mother was Russian." " you have a **_freaking. British. accent." _**he looked horrified " i don't have a British accent" he did, sort of, have an accent, but it was somewhere between Russian and British, and you could barely even notice it. " will you shut up already?" shouted my sister. everyone stared at her (well not everyone just Leo, Piper, Jason, you know, the demigods that weren't me, Aden, or Ally). "um since when does Fi-Fi shout people down?" demanded Piper, Aoifie huffed " i didn't shout them down, but their like that **_all the time_**" " since when does she not?" (this was Merry). " i haven't heard her shout at anyone ever, except for when this one guy from Ares was hitting on her, and she didn't even actually yell at him," said Percy. Annabeth groaned " Percy?" "what?" " she hit him over the head with a pan." i hadn't heard that story " where'd she get the pan?" Aoifie scowled at me " it was the one i keep under my bed, and this really isn't the kind of thing to talk about in front of one's boyfriend, especially when one's boyfriend is named Merriman Alexi Nikolaievitch Glade" " thanks for having ever so much faith in me Aoifie" grumbled said vampire. Harry, Hermione and Ron were watching us in confusion, the Cullens weren't paying attention, and Jake? well Jake was eye raping Reneesme. the seven plus Nico (this is what i'm going to call them now, saying their names is way too hard) were staring again, and Aoifie looked like she was ready to murder someone. " yes!" she cried " Merriman Glade is my boyfriend! why do people have to look so surprised when i say that! is there some unspoken rule that says that demigods aren't allowed to have long distance relationships? or is Aoifie Freeman just not qualified to date? Gods, if my brothers don't care no one and i mean**_no one _**should care**_._** and he is **_mine, my _**amazing, beautiful and completely awesome boyfriend!"" you Aoifie Freeman" said a smirking Merry, " are the loudest,most annoying, person i have ever known."**

**Alyssa's pov**

**Aoifie was trying very hard to glare at Merry, but failing miserably, when Briar's phone rang, and he picked it up, he glanced down at it looking absolutely mortified " um sorry Kira... yes i know i told you! and anyway it was partly your fault if you'd came like three minutes earlier you would be here with us...um...somewhere in Scotland...yeah we'll still need you. yes! i swear i was going to call you! on the river styx!" my boyfriend didn't burst into flames " i forgot, no we only brought Jake, thank you? i guess" he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and frowned slightly " i was going to call her" "uh-huh." i said. "now call Hiera, we're gonna need her too" he stared at me. "hiera? if i call her she's going to be like i don't know, eaten by empoussa or something" " too bad." "do you have to be so mean to Hiera Merry?" I asked half in exasperation, half out of curiosity. he shrugged. " I just do not like her." "why not?" "because...I do not. she is constantly going on and on about how Hecate created witches just to bother me." I rolled my eyes. "wus" " how the freaking hell does that make me a wus?" I grinned at him." you were starting to sound like you're from the 1600's" " Ally..." " what?" " I am from the 1600's." " I know, but it's weird when you go all puritan on me. or anyone else for that matter. like when you glare at Carlisle whenever he tries to get you to believe that all liars do**_ not _**go to hell, you grumble that that you'll blast him to pieces. which I suppose isn't very holy, but it's still weird to think of you as religious. I mean really, what kind of sixteen year old crosses themselves, or is more superstitious than a ninety year old woman who lives alone with her cats. " " I'm not superstitious" " yes you are. you believe in witches." " yeah. but aren't we at a school for witches?" " and wizards. yup." " see? I'm not superstitious it's not superstition when the thingy is real." " that was terrible grammar" " too bad." " but anyway, you believed in witches during the Salem witch trials." " I'd seen my mother work magic Alyssa" " yes, but you believed in the kind that sold their souls to the devil." " and I still do. if we have Greek gods and all that shit, why can't we have women who bind themselves to hell?" " we don't have hell 's why." " whose to say hell doesn't exist? I would bet my life that you were Christian before you got mixed in with this freaky crap." I bit my lip. "yeah actually I was, but my mother didn't believe in the whole burn forever in damnation thing." " why are we arguing about this again?" " because hell doesn't exist! that's why." " yes it does" " why do want it to exist?" " I don't want it to. but it exists!" " you. are. impossible." our argument was interrupted by a 18 year old daughter of Hades shadow travelling in on us. " hi ya peeps!" she glanced over at the cullens. "oh wonderful. the dead people are here." "Hermione blinked. " dead people?" Hiera seemed to catch onto the fact that we didn't want to tell that the cullens were vampires. " oh yeah. um that's what I call them because they are absolutely unfeeling." Hermione looked at me. " why'd you say that Merriman (Merry winced slightly at his full name.) was from the 1600's" " because he is" I said airily. " he got pulled out of the time stream for a while. so here he is. I'll explain it sometime. anyway. Hiera, Nico, is ther such a thing as hell." "yeah." said Hiera. " i'm pretty sure ther is, because remember that incident we had with the Norse Gods? well, if all the gods are real, then they all have their own afterlives. Christianity has heaven and hell. if Christianity is real, which it must be, because if norse gods are real, then Christianity is real, and so is hell." **


End file.
